Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a laser exposure system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a multi-prism mechanism for a laser exposure system of 3D images and a method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With gradual development of digital 3D imaging technology, 3D images have been widely accepted in image industry due to a more intuitive and realistic visual when being compared with two-dimensional images. 3D image processing equipment has evolved from an early-age with film as a display source, to a digital-age of projection imaging digital 3D processing equipment with convenient and reliable LCD as a display source. Although the conventional projection imaging digital 3D processing equipment with LCD display source is able to print small-size 3D photos, it is particularly urgent for developing large-size digital 3D printing equipments, so as to meet the needs of globe market for 3D photos with long visual distance and large size.
Conventionally, researchers in the world utilize rotating mirror and oscillating mirror as a laser rotating scanning imaging devices of large 3D imaging equipment. The rotating mirror has a good scanning imaging result. However, the price thereof is high, and the rotating mirror is easy to be damaged and must be imported. The price of the oscillating mirror is moderate, but the oscillating mirror also has to rely on import. Furthermore, with the oscillating mirror, swing angle of scanning imaging for printing large-size 3D image is limited, and a failure rate of the oscillating is higher than the failure rate of the rotating mirror. Therefore, it is particularly urgent for researching which laser scanning imaging device not only meets application requirements of large-size 3D images, but also is economic, stable and reliable, so as to adapt to moving scanning exposure engine of an exposure system of the digital 3D imaging.